icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Benson Family Members
Some members of Freddie's family are occasionally mentioned during the series and some of them are never seen, some seen once, and some are recurring characters. Benson Family Members 'Mrs. Benson/Marissa Benson' Marissa Benson is Freddie's mom. She cares for Freddie a lot, like any mother would, but her parenting skills take caring to an alarming degree. She is shown to smother Freddie with affection and has an irrational fear that anything and everything is going to hurt him. Mrs. Benson is quite paranoid when it comes to her son's physical safety and health. She is quite unique as a mother. In iHurt Lewbert, she begins dating Lewbert the doorman. According to a photo Dan released a photo of the script of an unaired scene from iSpeed Date, then promptly deleted it. Marissa was married to a man named Leonard with the same last name as her maiden name. See main Marissa Benson article for more details. 'Mr. Benson/Leonard Benson' Mr. Benson/Leonard Benson is the father of Freddie Benson and the ex-husband of Mrs. Benson. (In iChristmas, it is mentioned that Marissa Benson is single.) It is possible he left because he couldn't stand her anymore (or vice versa), According to a photo Dan released a photo of the script of an unaired scene from iSpeed Date, then promptly deleted it. His name was revealed to be Leonard Benson, who shares the same last name as Freddie's mother, Marissa. It is unknown if he is deceased or not, as no mention of him has been made following iSpeed Date, where he was supposed to be mentioned. Since that scene was deleted, we may never know. Leonard Benson never appeared in any episode of iCarly. 'Freddie´s Uncle' Freddie's Uncle is only mentioned in iHatch Chicks. Freddie says that his uncle is a carpenter and maybe he can help get the baby chick out of the wall. He was never named nor mentioned again. 'Aunt Jennifer' Jennifer 'is Freddie´s aunt. She is never seen or heard, as she was only mentioned while Freddie argued with her over the phone in iMeet Fred. She apparently is a Fred fan, as she was calling Freddie names over the phone because he had said things that made Fred stop making videos. 'Aunt Susan Aunt Susan is Freddie's aunt who was mentioned in iParty with Victorious and iStill Psycho. She is mentioned when Ms. Benson came in to ask if Freddie could stay with Carly for a few days. Apparently, Susan Benson had a rash that spread to her thighs, and Mrs. Benson had to go take care of her, which led Sam to sarcastically say she was awesome. She was then mentioned again when Mrs. Benson told T-Bo that she used a shampoo she was allergic so Mrs. Benson had to come over with a wire brush and needed T-Bo to watch over the apartment while she was away. 'Aunt Milly' Aunt Milly is Freddie's aunt mentioned in Carly's blog, who had an "emergency wedding" for her dogs. Freddie invited Carly to go with him. 'Cousin Amanda' Amanda is the cousin of Freddie. She was mentioned in iSaved Your Life and described as "icky", (by Carly), and "disgusting", (by Freddie). Dan mentions in his iSaved Your Life Fun Facts that Amanda may be seen in a future episode, but she never is. Amanda could be the one from "The Amanda Show", or at least an intentional parallel. 'Baby Stephanie' Stephanie 'is the first cousin once removed of Marissa Benson's cousin, and second cousin to Freddie who appeared in iPie. She acted bubbly and giggly to everyone else, but to Freddie, she just gave a "bored, blank expression" which, according to Carly and Freddie, looked exactly like the one Sam has in math class. At the end of the episode, Freddie finally gets Stephanie to laugh at him by throwing a pie in his own face. 'Freddie's Great Grandfather .]]Freddie's Great Grandfather was a gifted fencer and a member of the Fencin' Bensons. He is mentioned in iFence when Marissa Benson explains to Freddie why she didn't want him to fence. Category:Minor Characters Category:Benson family Category:No appearance Category:Adults Category:Children Category:One appearance only Category:Minor Antagonists Category:Mentioned